pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Inner Dimensions (2015 Live Action Movie)
Ben Tennyson had left Bellwood after 6 years, when he realizes he can't trust anyone who knows, but then something brings him back when he discovers an enemy Earth can't face. Premieres: December 25, 2015 (10-Year Anniversary of the franchise) Characters: *Ben Tennyson (Ryan Kelley) - 22-years old, had left Bellwood when he discovered from Vilgax that Max, which effects him that he can't trust anyone anymore, leaving Bellwood tonight and never coming back, he moved out of his house when he couldn't understand why Carl and Sandra wouldn't let him call them "Mom" and "Dad" **Ben Tennyson (Graham Phillips) - 16-years old, realizes from Vilgax that Max was using him to restart the Plumbers, and moves out of his parents' house, and quits the Plumbers, and no longer trusts anyone *Rook Blonko (Michael B. Jordan - through CGI effects) - the film's deuteragonist, goes to Ben to help him through the lies and mistrust *Julie Yamamoto (Jing Tian) - the film's tritagonist, angry and cold at Ben for breaking her heart when he realizes he can't trust anyone, and is dating a photographer named Hervé, but has conflicting loyalties when she has to decide between Ben and Hervé, she gets a punch in the face by Charmcaster, for failing to see Herve was responsible for their break up. **Julie Yamamoto (Lyrica Okano) - 16-years old, Ben's girlfriend, tries to understand Ben's problems with his parents not letting him call them "Mom" and "Dad", and Max's way in the Plumbers, and is heartbroken when he breaks up with her after hearing from Vilgax that Max was using him to get the plumbers back into business. *Gwen Tennyson (Galadriel Stineman) - 22-years old, revealed to be a more perfected version of the Robot. **Gwen Tennyson (Haley Ramm) - 16-years old, was present when Ben is angry at Max for using him to restart the Plumbers, and is shocked when Ben punched Kevin trying to stop him *Kevin Levin (Nathan Keyes, ???) - 23-years old, revealed to be the true main antagonist, who reveals himself as the trickster. Having removed the Lechorian Leech, he regains his Dragon form and took on the human guise as Lord Maliss, who now makes it his goal to ??? **Kevin Levin (James Maslow) - 17-years old, was present when Ben is angry at Max for using him to restart the Plumbers, and when he tried to stop him from quitting, Ben punches him in the face *Plumbers: **Max Tennyson (Lee Majors) - his secret of using Ben to restart the Plumbers was exposed by Vilgax to Ben **Magister Patelliday (Peter Dobson) **Blukic and Driba (Josh Peck and Drake Bell) **Molly Gunther (Briana Venskus) *Colonel Rozum (Adrian Pasdar) *Lt. Steel (Jason O'Mara) *Undertown: **Pakmar (David Sobolov through CGI effects) *Mr. Ignacious Baumann (Wallace Shawn) *Carl Tennyson (Don McManus) - got into a heated argument with Ben when he was 16 that he broke into his office one time to find a possible clue to find out a reason why they couldn't let him call them "Mom" and "Dad", which results in Ben ending the argument when he told them that they were never there for him, and storming out of the house *Sandra Tennyson (Beth Littleford) - when Ben was moving out of the house after he realized Max was using him to restart the Plumbers, she came to talk to him and Ben asked her, "Are you my mother?", and he asked why she couldn't let him call her "Mom", she tearfully replies, "Because your adopted", and was sad that he would never forgive them after that, and he just left the house *Jimmy Jones (Max Charles) - helps Ben with everything from information to news. *Ms. Jones (Andrea Baker) *Will Harangue (Bryan Cranston) - was relieved that Ben would never come back, until he did after 6 years, and he badmouths Ben that if he thinks he's a hero, why did he leave the town, which Ben replies by spitting on Harangue, which he angrily tries to grab him, but Ben punches him hard in the face, and Rook points a Proto gun at him to make him stay down *Hex (Jeremy Irons) - works in a temporary alliance with Ben and Rook when Ben realizes he is the ancestor of Eric the Spellbinder *Gwendolin Tennyson/Charmcaster (Pauley Perrette) - The real Gwen Tennyson that wanted revenge on Ben's stupidity, and Kevin for replacing her, she replaces the original who was pregnant, and joins Hex for her revenge. *Professor Paradox (Ioan Gruffudd) - ??? *Hervé (Aaron Tveit) - Julie's photographing rude boyfriend *Lechorians: **Lechorian Commander (Dominic Cooper) - the film's main antagonist, the commander of the Lechorian Armada, his goal is to claim the robot, and destroy the fools who stole it. *Vilgax (Hugo Weaving) - the film's secondary antagonist, he first appeared in the first act of the film where Ben is 16, with a plan to recreate the ozone, and he reveals to Ben that everything around him is a joke, and that he was too stupid to realize it, and finally reveals to Ben that Max was using him to rebuild the Plumbers when he was too caught up in the past, causing him to quit the Plumbers, move out of his house and break up with Julie. He is later replaced by the Lechorian Commander as the main antagonist in the second act of the film where Ben is 22, he comes in an makes an alliance with the Lechorian Commander. *Tetrax Shard (Idris Elba) - the film's tertiary antagonist, shown to be controlled by a Lechorian Leech. Aliens used: 16-Year Old Ben: *Swampfire (Jim Byrnes) - used by 16-Year Old Ben to ??? *Humungousaur (Issac Singleton Jr.) - used by 16-Year Old Ben to ??? 22-Year Old Ben: *Gravattack (Stephen Stanton) - used by 22-Year Old Ben to ??? *Diamondhead (J.B.Blanc) - used by 22-Year Old Ben to ??? *Heatblast (David Sobolov) - used by 22-Year Old Ben to ??? Plot: ??? Trivia: *Graham Phillips, Haley Ramm, James Maslow and Wenwen Han were Alien Force/Ultimate Alien clothing, while Ryan Kelley, Galadriel Stineman, Nathan Keyes and Jing Tian wear Omniverse clothing. *Hugo Weaving voices Vilgax in a similar tone to Megatron from the live-action Transformers series. *The film is rated TV-12 for ??? *The title, Inner Dimensions refers to ??? *Heatblast and Diamondhead retain their CGI looks from Race Against Time, while Humungousaur retains his from Alien Swarm. Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Live-Action